The Jade Dragon
by AmetheystRose
Summary: Riane Santoro is half Spanish, half Chinese, and she lived with her Spanish mother in Madrid, until Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D Academy found her and invited her to enroll in the Academy. As the year progresses, she is attacked and she can't help but wonder: what exactly is the Jade Dragon and why is it so important? Chapter 5 is up, writing 6 now. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

THE JADE DRAGON

An Avengers/Harry Potter Fanfic

By AmetheystRose

_**Chapter One: The Helicarrier**_

My name is Riane. Riane Santoro. I'm a Eurasian girl, with sharp cheekbones, black hair, and green-blue eyes that are almond-shaped. I can't tell you my current location, because I don't know it. Well, not exactly.

You see, I'm eleven years old. My birthday was a month ago, August 1st. I'm currently attending the S.H.I.E.L.D Academy for Wizards and Witches. My mother used to be one of their agents, so I got in easily. My powers helped a lot, too.

Maybe I should back up and explain a little. I can control water, and ice. A few years back, when I was about six years old, a man kidnapped me and did something to me. He experimented on me, trying to recreate the serum that was injected into Captain America. He didn't know that this test would kill him and almost drive me insane. The serum that man created granted me power over water, and by extension, ice, and also boosted my brainpower. Instead of the norm, I was able to harness approximately 30% of my brain. Because of this, my senses are heightened. I can hear a mouse wave its tail 300 meters away, see a leaf's stem from more than one kilometer away, can smell human and animal emotions, and I can remember everything and anything.

After I had accidentally frozen the horrid man, I was unconscious for days. S.H.I.E.L.D soon found me, though, and when I woke up I lashed out at everything that moved. I was six, how was I supposed to understand everything that had happened? I realized I had the mental maturity of a twelve year old a while after, when my mother brought me my teddy bear Fion and I didn't want it.

I studied the books about magic my mother brought to me during my stay at St. Verna's, the hospital I was at. We left Spain for Italy after I recovered, and on my eleventh birthday, I received a house call from Headmaster Fury, who ran the Academy. He invited me to join the school and study all sorts of magic and how to harness my power more effectively. Of course I signed up.

So now I'm sitting on the Helicarrier, a sort of flying aircraft invented by Howard Stark, the father of one of my soon-to-be classmates, Tony Stark. We are flying for America to pick up the rest of the first year students. Then we will go to China to study, and the year after we go to Australia, then Spain, London, Italy, Egypt, and finally America, where S.H.I.E.L.D's base is.

So far we've picked up four students: me, a Russian named Natasha Romanoff, and two Norse boys, Thor and Loki Odinson. We all get along pretty well. Loki is very adept at magic, especially for pranks, and Thor likes to control lightning with Mjolnir, his magic hammer from his father. Natasha is great at combat, and her spellwork isn't bad either.

I look out at the blue sea. Soon, we will arrive and I'll meet my other classmates.

**A/N: Hi! I'm starting a new fic BUT no worries, I'll try to update the other two as soon as I can. I don't own Marvel or Harry Potter, but Riane Santoro is my creation. I admit it's hard to shrink the Avengers down into eleven year olds, so I hope I've done all right so far.**

**AmetheystRose**


	2. Chapter 2

THE JADE DRAGON

An Avengers/Harry Potter Fanfic

By AmetheystRose

_**Chapter Two: New Students and Introductions**_

I looked up as we landed in Brooklyn, New York. I had been reading a book called _Nothing but the Truth, _by Avi. I heard from Natasha that we were picking up two boys here, Clint Burton and Steve Rogers. Or something like that.

Fury left the Helicarrier with the Assistant Director, Maria Hill and the Weapons Professor, Phil Coulson. An hour later, I had finished the book and was searching for something else to do. I decided to explore, and I walked around the huge aircraft, searching. The sound of things being thrown around hit my ears, so I went in that direction. I opened the doors to the 'Combative Spell Area' and peeked in.

Loki Odinson was in there, using spells to maim several dummies. He shot off several in quick succession, and when a dummy aimed a kick to his head, Loki ducked and shot out another spell. His emerald green eyes were wide with adrenaline, and he didn't seem to tire. I didn't even realize I was staring until he turned to me.

I cleared my throat, feeling somewhat awkward. "You aren't supposed to use magic outside of school." I reprimanded myself for that sentence. Really? Now I made me sound like a goody two-shoes.

Loki smirked. "This is our school. For half the time, at least, so I'm not breaking any rules. Care to join me?" He asked, repairing the dummies silently.

Cautiously, I walked over to him. Good thing I was on my guard, because he shot an _expelliarmus _at me. I ducked, and shot a Tickling Hex at him. Blocking it, Loki grinned and hit me with a _Tantellegra _that I almost dodged. My legs starting dancing in an irregular rhythm, and scowling, I gathered a ball of water in my palms and threw it at him. Loki's eyes widened and I could see him calculate the distance, see if he had time to run. His legs tensed, and a split second later he dodged away, but the ball of water kept following him. As it chased him across the room, all the while screaming hysterically, I cast a _Finite _on my legs, dispelling the hex.

Finally, Loki ran out of energy, and my water ball hovered above him for a second before dropping on his head, splattering me with water. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. Grumbling, he squeezed out the water from his black hair, and sprayed me with it. "Truce?" I asked teasingly.

"Truce." He replied grudgingly.

I sighed, and sat down. "Do you think you could help me with something?" I asked, as he sat next to me.

He motioned for me to continue.

"Well, you see, I'm not too good with fire spells, do you think you could help me out a little?" I said.

With a raised eyebrow, he questioned: "And how do you know I'm good with fire spells?"

I shrugged. "You've got to be better than me. I'm supposed to naturally reject fire, since I can control water and ice."

He pondered that for a while before saying: "I can teach you, but only if you show me how to wield ice."

I cracked a grin and held out my hand. "So, deal?" I checked.

Smirking, he replied: "Deal."

We sat like that for a few minutes before he broke the silence. "Do you want to prank some people?"

~JD~

"Tell me how you hacked into the security cameras again?" I asked aghast. Loki smirked (yet again). I was looking down at my tablet every student required, and I had the live feed from the cameras showing Natasha, Thor and the two we found in Brooklyn, Steve and Clint. Fury, Coulson and Hill were there too.

"Never mind that, just remember the spell." He whispered. We quietly approached the shooting range, where Natasha was. I nodded, and used the spell Loki taught me to Disillusion myself. He did the same.

I went up behind Natasha, who was using to guns to hit a man-shaped target, and took out a water balloon. I murmured the spell and let go of the balloon. The balloon hovered above her head, and I ran. Loki peeked out from his hiding place and watched the prank unfold.

It was my idea, to fill the water balloons with pink glitter. And by pink, I mean ultra girly hot pink. It would stay on until midnight, and then it would explode outwards and cover anything and everything inside whatever room they were in with the glitter.

I heard Natasha scream angrily, and we took that as our cue to run.

Next stop was the archery room. Clint was in there, and this time Loki did the honors. He had two balloons with him; one was a bit smaller, for Clint's bow. I heard a pop as the balloons dropped on Clint's head and bow; peeking out, I saw him turn the color of a tomato. We ran to the boxing room, where Steve and Thor were. Identical smirks appeared on our faces, and me and Loki took a balloon each.

~JD~

Steve was dodging Thor's punches when he distinctly heard a pop above him. A second later, he was covered in pink glitter. Raising his arm, he tried to shake it off, but with no luck. Thor was too busy laughing to notice the balloon on his head until it popped.

~JD~

Loki and I stopped suddenly. "Where's Fury's office?" I asked. Fumbling with the tablet, he searched the cameras.

"That way." He said uncertainly, pointing to a left corridor. We took off, but soon came to another fork. "Left, left and another left." He directed.

After getting lost several times and running into a glitter-clad Natasha we wheezed to a stop in front of the eagle embellished doors. Unfortunately, the doors required a password, a thumb scan, and a retina scan.

"Now what?" I asked, despairingly. When I received no answer, I turned and saw Director Fury. Gasping, I stammered: "D-director, I'm s-sorry, b-but-"

Director Fury doubled over in laughter. I stared at him. "Loki?" I asked disbelievingly. He nodded.

"What's the password?" He asked, after he did the retina and thumb scan.

Grinning, I cast the spell. "_Homenum Revelio_." A second later I got the password.

"It's_ Viridis Draconis._" I grinned. Loki said the password in Fury's deep voice, and the doors opened. Fury was in the cafeteria, and I hung the balloon over his chair, with a Disillusionment Charm on it.

Next up was the staff room. The security feed showed that Hill and Coulson were also eating, so we had a five minute window. I searched the desks for name cards, but I didn't find any. "Which two are Hill and Coulson's?" I asked Loki.

"Check Coulson's for Captain America cards, Hill's for a mug of black coffee!" He answered. I hung up one balloon above Coulson's chair, and took a quick look around for the mug.

"All the desks have mugs of black coffee!" I yelled.

"Hers only has a mug!" Loki yelled back, tossing me the balloon. I located the desk and strung up the balloon. I checked my watch. "Loki! We have to go! We only have one minute!" I yelped.

Loki quickly cast the charm and we ran out the doors. I pulled him behind a steel pillar. "What-" he began, but soon shut up as Hill and Coulson strolled past us. Not even daring to breathe, I stared after them, silently praying they wouldn't turn around. Loki waved his wand after another minute, and I heard another scream from the staff room. The doors opened, and my eyes widened. "Time to go!" Loki grinned, and we ran for our lives.


	3. Chapter 3

THE JADE DRAGON

An Avengers/Harry Potter Fanfic

By AmetheystRose

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the OC's**.

_**Chapter Three: The Stark Heir and the Furious Five**_

I turned to look at Loki, who was only panting slightly. "How… Are you not… Tired?" I gasped out, sweat dripping off my forehead. We'd just managed to avoid the two professors, but right after that we ran into Steve and Clint, along with Thor. We tried to turn back, but then Natasha and some new guy was there, blocking the way out. We gave them twin sheepish smiles. And then, Mr. Clever here decided to push me off the railing, and then he Apperated down there to catch me.

Loki just shrugged at my question. "We Asgardians have a higher metabolism than you."

I finally risked a glance back. "They're nowhere in sight," I reported. "Let's go to the cafeteria, I'm starving." He nodded in agreement.

As we walked there, I frowned as I realized something. Loki noticed, and asked: "What?"

"You know, these two hours were really fun, but why won't you call me by my name?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He actually blushed. "Well- I kind of- that is, Asgardian customs, it requires us to call women 'Lady', but you- well didn't seem very ladylike to me." He stammered.

I grinned and punched his shoulder lightly. "Doesn't really matter, just call me Riane."

He smiled in return, and as we had that little moment of fluff, I heard a booming voice above us. "LADY NATASHA! I HAVE FOUND MY BROTHER AND THE LADY RIANE!" I could have face palmed right there. Loki froze, and we stared at each other. "Do you think-" He began.

"Yeah." I swallowed nervously. "On one…"

"Two…" He counted.

"Aaand three!" I shouted, and we ran up the stairs, screaming war cries that normally wouldn't scare even the wimpiest boy, but when paired with water balloons full of glitter, as well as two tribal masks we just had time to slip on- well, that's a very different story. Oh, did I mention the two fake spears? They glowed with an eerie green light, too, and Loki had changed our voices to make them more high-pitched.

My favorite part was when Thor let out a high, girly scream that could shatter glass. I'm not sure about the steel, but I thought I saw a dent appear in the wall Thor was standing in front of. I laughed hysterically, and Loki managed a feral grin. I saw Natasha running at us with a little gray bomb in her hand, and when she was within shouting distance, she hurtled the bomb towards us. I instantly ducked, pulling Loki down as well, and the bomb hit Thor instead, knocking him out cold. We shared our laughter, and in a flash of green smoke, we disappeared, leaving behind a confused Natasha.

~JD~

"Oh. My. God!" I squealed, nearing choking on my mirth. "Did you see his face?"

"Absolutely priceless!"

"It'll make excellent blackmail material," I smirked. Loki suddenly stiffened and motioned for me to me quiet. He cast another Disillusioning Charm on us, and we waited with bated breath.

"-and then the Dungbomb hit him and Thor just fell into Dreamland? I thought Point Break would be a bit smarter than that! Well, you know what they say- a smart blonde is called a golden retriever!" An unfamiliar voice snarked. It sounded like a boy.

"I do not understand. What is Dreamland? What realm are you speaking about?" Thor asked, clearly baffled.

"Never mind that, we should team up and go find the little tricksters!" Another voice said.

"We need a codename. How about… Tony Stark and the Furious Five!" The first boy shouted.

I heard Natasha sigh in exasperation. "Tony, there's only five of us total."

The boy, Tony, seemed to consider that. "Got any better ideas, Red?"

Thor spoke up again. "It seems only right that we avenge ourselves, does it not?"

Tony suddenly clapped his hands. "I've got it. The Avengers!" He cried dramatically.

I could practically hear Natasha facepalm. "Tony-"

Another voice, deeper than the others, said: "No, Tasha, it could actually work. Steve?"

Steve sighed. "Yeah, I guess." He said, running his fingers through his hair. Any idea where they are?"

The deeper voice, who I assumed was Clint, suggested: "Let's split up into two teams, one team takes the left sides, the other takes the right?"

I heard them clamor in approval. "Avengers, head out!" Steve commanded. I almost giggled.

Loki waited for the quintet to leave before bursting into laughter. "What in the name of Odin was that Tony Stark _thinking_?"

I smirked. "Should we prank them again?" I grinned at Loki's look.

"You read my mind."

~JD~

Steve and Natasha were marching briskly down the long corridor, occasionally peering through the peepholes in the doors. Tony, Thor and Clint were checking the other side, but still no luck.

Natasha was internally grinning. The prank had been pretty sweet, except for the fact that the glitter was her least favorite color. She had gotten a good laugh out of Clint's expression when he ran to her, clad in the glitter. In fact, next time maybe she'd be tempted to join the two tricksters.

Steve stopped abruptly. Natasha, who wasn't paying much attention, ran into his muscled back. "Did you see-" he began.

A green blur flew past Steve and circled Natasha, while a gold blur surrounded Steve. Utterly bewildered, Natasha stared at the blur, and asked: "Loki?"

The blur laughed, and a face appeared. "Hi Tasha!" Riane smirked. She was holding up a super girly _pink_ outfit that looked to be my size. "You can resist and wear the damn thing, or you can cooperate and join us in the pranking." Natasha could tell she was enjoying herself. "What's it gonna be?"

She thought over it quickly. Sure, it would be fun to join in the mischief, but Tasha didn't want to get scolded… Ah what the hell. "Sure!" She smirked back.

When she stepped away, Tasha looked over at Steve. He was wearing the same outfit Riane had been about to force onto her, only this one was bigger. Poor Steve! His face was red from the mortification of it all, and he slumped onto the ground, rubbing his eyes. Natasha forced herself to look away.

"Riane?" Loki asked somewhat awkwardly. Her gaze snapped to him like a rubber band. "What's _she_ doing here?" He pointed to Tasha.

She scowled, and so did Riane. "I actually want to help prank some people, Loki, so let's go!"

"What do we do about Thor, Tony and Clint?" Natasha asked us. "I know Tony cannot leave his precious little Iron Man Suit for more than five minutes, Thor has a hammer and Clint is in love with his bow."

Loki stared at her, aghast. "How-"

Riane interrupted the friendly chat. "I know just what to do." She grinned evilly, and as she shared the plans, Loki and Tasha were also smirking like the cat that caught the canary, and had a bowl of cream. A _very_ big bowl.

~JD~

Loki smirked at his brother. Of course, it wasn't the real Loki, just a fake. Thor's reaction was just as he predicted. "BROTHER!" Thor roared, and the real Loki winced, massaging his ears. He pounced right through the illusion, and he found that he was stuck in a little puddle of grayish gel. "BROTHER WHAT IS THIS TRICKERY!"

Loki stepped out from the pillar he hid behind. Oh well, Loki thought. He hadn't thought that he'd have to explain things to Thor. "Hello Brother." Loki grinned. "We are here to steal Mjolnir!"

"I STILL DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT-"

Loki snapped: "It's Quicksand Glue. I invented it myself. Isn't it impressive, Thor? Oh, and by the way," Loki added, "It isn't perfect yet, so it _might_ ruin your boots."

Even some dubious New Yorkers, going to work on this fine Sunday morning, heard Thor's desperate cry: "NOT MY NEW BOOTS!" One man would swear to his wife that he had heard God sob.

~JD~

**Hi people! Thanks to Hitsugaya Aiko for being the first to add my story to Story Alert! I can't update as frequently since I'm moving away, but I'll get a longer chapter next time!**

**Ametheyst Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

THE JADE DRAGON

An Avengers/Harry Potter Fanfic

By AmetheystRose

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the OC's**.

**A/N: By the way, **_**italics**_** are memories. All the first person POV's are Riane's.**

_**Chapter Four: Hulking Tall**_

I smirked. I was currently stalking Tony 'Iron Man' Stark, a genius in technology. He had created a super suit out of gold and titanium alloy, and it was colored in red and gold. Tasha had told me his least favorite colors were green, silver, purple and pink- the same hot pink we had pranked the others with. Stark was looking everywhere, sometimes even whirling around, only to see no one there. I was using the Disillusionment Charm again, and as he turned his back to me, I whispered "_Tergeo_." The coloring spell worked immediately as I focused on the colors I wanted it to be. I snuck a peek at his suit and nearly cried with mirth. The suit was hideous, with barf green splashes and neon purple on the back, and hot pink splotches with a shiny silver on the front.

I ran ahead of him and transfigured the rock in my pocket into a reflective surface, and then I stuck it onto a steel wall that would be on Stark's left side. I heard his footsteps coming, and hid behind a pillar so he wouldn't see me. I hoped his suit wouldn't have thermal readings.

~JD~

Stark stopped and glanced around. He removed his mask and looked at the mirror on his left. Hmm, the hair was a bit tousled, but then again, girls liked that sort of style, didn't they? Then he noticed his suit. "Aaah!" He shrieked, and from behind him he heard a stifled peal of laughter. Whipping around, he tried for a masculine voice. "Who's there?" Another giggle answered him. Moving towards the pillar, an ideal hiding place, he quickly fired up a repulsor beam at it. "Come out, or I'll shoot." It was a bluff, of course, and the hidden person seemed to know it. It (Tony couldn't tell the gender and decided to stick with 'it') responded with a snicker. Tony didn't have a wand yet, so instead he opted to take his suit off and move as silently as humanly possible. But when he got to the pillar, and attempted to scare the mysterious It, he got a face full of pink glitter. All he saw after cleaning the glitter out of his eyes was a lingering scent of rain and a long, blond lock of hair on his mask.

~JD~

I sniggered at Stark's reaction. His confused face nearly pulled another bout of hysterical laughter out of me, but I contained it just in time. I had taken the blond hair from an unsuspecting Steve, and elongated it so it seemed like Thor's. It was Loki's strategy- divide and conquer. Old school, but effective nonetheless. I grinned. Loki was going to locate Thor's beloved hammer and paint it with gold and silver- or actually, just gold, since Mjolnir was already dull silver. The handle was to be painted a dark, 'Loki' green- at least, that was what Loki had arrogantly dubbed it. It was just a vivid forest green, really, just slightly darker. A rare color, like the person who had 'created' it,I had commented to Loki, who had promptly blushed a deep red.

The main problem was stopping Stark from getting to Barton and Thor and warning them. Loki had taken care of Thor, and Tasha was going to prank Barton, so I was to set up a force field, or maybe an icy barrier around Stark. If only he'd stop running like a headless chicken…

A thought came to me and I smirked. Chasing down Stark, I took off the black gloves I had on and touched the wall (my skin was colder than normal, so I usually wore gloves to cover my hands, lest I give people frost burn) so the ice would keep Stark from running.

~JD~

Tony felt a sudden chill come over him. It made him sleepy…

No! He had to reach Legolas, Point Break, Red or even Mr. Uptight! He had to warn them…

Another part of his brain told him he was acting like this was war or some sick crap. The other part told him to keep running, and yet another part, the larger part that sounded suspiciously like his father told him to face the cold, and be a man. But Tony's father was dead. He had died when Tony was six, along with his mother. The authorities said it was in a car crash, but it had never made it to the media. It was that fact that made Tony investigate his parent's deaths further, and at the age of ten he had come to the conclusion that they were intentionally targeted. He had been sent to live with his friends, the Pott's, and it was there that he learned about S.H.I.E.L.D, the organization his father, Howard Stark had helped found.

He let out a slight sigh at the thought of Virginia 'Pepper' Potts. He had nicknamed her Pepper due to her intense love of the spice, and for her birthdays he had always sent her something pepper related, such as pepper shakers, or a bottle of ground peppercorns, or even the pepper flavored Every Flavor Beans.

The cold was closing in now, Tony could feel it…

And then it vanished-

Only to reappear in front of him, as a solid barrier. A _very_ solid barrier, as he found out, smacking straight into it with a satisfying- well, SMACK. Cursing under his breath, he turned around and smacked into _another_ icy wall. Obscenities spewed from his mouth, and he heard the cursed snigger again. Carefully turning around, so he wouldn't hurt his already smarting nose, he wished he had his armor on now, so he could just blast the wall. Apparently, there was nothing he could do to get out of here.

Then a pale hand reached over the ice wall, and threw down a… a toothpick? It was there clearly to taunt his helpless situation, but nonetheless, Tony picked it up and set to work, driving it into the wall.

~JD~

Tasha was trailing Barton, who was known for his excellent eyesight and deadly accuracy. He had drawn his bow and had an arrow ready. She mentally rolled her eyes. An arrow and a bow? Seriously? Pilgrims had fought against them and won!

Sudden movement interrupted her train of thought. Barton had whipped around and his arrow was trained on her, but after a few seconds he relaxed his grip and turned back. Trying to calm her erratic heartbeat, Natasha slowly breathed in and out, cautiously holding the wand she had gotten in Russia.

_Nataliya Alianovna Romanova was shivering in the bite of the Russian winter. She was on her way to the infamous _Temnota Soyuznik_, the Alley of Darkness. It was the only magical place in all of Russia, so Nataliya was forced to go._

_ Her red hair stood out in the gloom, so she quickly put up her hood. The black leather jacket was common, so no one would be looking twice at her._

_ A few people, walking past her, had muttered "This is not the place for you, _rebenok_, turn back." One had even called her _pozhar volosy_, fire hair. Nervously, Nataliya tugged on the sleeve of her jacket._

_ Finally arriving at the wand shop, _Romanov's Palochka Magazin_, Nataliya rang the bell that hung outside of the door. A young looking woman with brown hair and icy blue eyes opened the door, and peered at her. "Nataliya Alianovna Romanova, the daughter of my sister, we finally meet." She barked out her laughter like a dog would._

_ Nataliya was stunned. "You are my aunty?" _

_ "_Da, rebenok_, you have her hair and eyes." The older woman scanned her face, and snorted. "Your face is like the _bely ublyudok's_, though. I told Olga no, don't marry that idiot, that _ryvok_, can't you see he's trouble? But she goes ahead and marries him anyway. And now she ends up with a child, dies at childbirth, and her white _ryvok_ runs off with another poor _suka_." Romanov let Nataliya into the shop, and began looking through shelves. _

_ "Wandlore is the base of magic, the foundation that holds it together. Every wand is different, unique, _spetsial_, _nyet_? We are not like the British, with their crude wooden sticks. No, the Russian wands are refined, better at channeling the flow of Nature and magic, more beautiful too. We do not have vine, mahogany, or cedar; nor do we have unicorn hair, dragon heartstrings or phoenix feathers. But _Mat Rossiya_ has her own specialties. We have blackthorn, ebony, silver lime, and acacia; for our wand cores we have Veela hair, hippogriff feathers, skin from the Apple of Youth, and firebird tears. It is time for you to choose your wand, _rebenok_, and choose well, for it will shape your destiny." The older woman explained, waving her hand at the shelves._

_ What was once a pile of disheveled boxes and various knick-knacks soon cleared up and formed a path, and at the end of it was a door. Nataliya glanced back at her aunty, who nodded, and she carefully opened the black door with green accents. She had never seen that kind of green in Russia before._

_ Stepping into the room (if you could call it that) Nataliya gasped. Moss covered a stone path, and a creek gurgled somewhere. Trees she couldn't name stood tall, and there was no trace of the biting cold from the shop. Feeling very warm, she took off her jacket, and a small golden bird alighted on her outstretched hand. _Gold finches_, she thought absently. What were they doing here, a little glimmer of light in the bleak darkness? _

_ She looked back at her aunty, who stood in the doorway. Romanov waved a hand around her. "Choose a tree, _rebenok_, and sit by it. Your wand core will come to you soon. Close your eyes, and search for it." The wandmaker said in a softer voice, a wistful look in her icy eyes._

_ Nataliya looked at the tree opposite her. The tree looked inviting, but at the same time like a tentative hand, unwillingly curling towards her. Shaking her head, she walked deeper into the room. Soon, she came to a tree covered in frost. It was translucent and majestically beautiful. It seemed out of place, though. Nataliya hesitantly reached out to touch the bark, and was amazed when the ice didn't burn her. Instantly, the scenes around her changed, into a warmer sort of winter. The creek flowed golden, and the stones were covered in feather-light snow. A fine mist settled over the room, but it didn't seem gloomy at all. In fact it added to the mystique of it._

_ Nataliya sat down at the snowy roots. A strangely familiar feeling came over her, and she closed her eyes, focusing on the scent of pine. Her mind flooded with darkness, but a single point of golden light danced teasingly in front of her._

_ A snatch of a haunting song rang in her ears, and she suddenly woke from the trance._

_ "Aunty?" Nataliya called. The room she was in was now like the outside weather, cold and dark._

_ "Aunty?" She called again, opening the door to the wand shop. The spectacle that lay before her made her hold back a scream._

_ Romanov was lying on the floor, blood gushing out of a hole in her chest. The windows were smashed, and boxes were flung everywhere. Big, muddy footsteps covered the floor, and burn marks littered the mahogany walls. _

_ Rushing over to the broken window, Nataliya gathered a handful of snow and pressed it to her aunty's chest wound, and she asked timidly: "A-Aunty?"_

_ The older woman's eyes opened slowly, and Romanov made a move to take off her necklace. Unfastening it for her, Nataliya held it up. It was a small silver and gold tulip, with a small sleeping fairy at the center of the petals. _

_ "Take it, _rebenok_, and never lose it. Your wand, it is on the counter. Frostwood, unyielding, with a firebird's tear as the core. Do not forget yourself, ever, understand, _pozhar volosy_?"_

_ Nataliya nodded. "Good, now go to the shop opposite mine. A friend is waiting. You are the last Romanov, Nataliya, and do not waste that name to shreds." Her aunty took one last breath and then her icy eyes closed forever._

Natasha sighed. Her wand was one of the rarest, and also the last wand Anastasia Romanov ever sold and made.

Barton turned around again, and this time Natasha was ready. "_STUPEFY_!" she yelled. Red light burst from her wand and Barton dropped like a stone. Hurrying over to him, Natasha gathered up his bow and quiver.

She envisioned what she wanted the bow to be like, and the bow turned into a little rubber, pink bow, the kind that cupids would carry around. The arrows and quiver were also pink, and the arrows had little hearts on them.

Dropping them by Barton's prone body, she stifled giggles and hid behind one of the steel pillars close by.

~JD~

Clint Barton was a good archer. He prided himself on being prepared for every situation. But even he was not prepared for the sight that lay beside him.

His bow, quiver and arrows were _pink_. The same kind of pink he was covered in.

Clint was really starting to regret attending S.H.I.E.L.D Academy.

~JD~

I ran to our rendezvous point, and saw that Loki was already there. "Mission accomplished?" I asked.

Loki smirked. "I may have over done it a little."

I wondered what he meant, and was just about to ask when Natasha ran towards us. "Hi." She greeted breathlessly. "What do we do now?"

I grinned. "We go to the cafeteria, of course! I'm starving."

~JD~

Loki looked at the food in the so-called 'cafeteria' distastefully. His scowl could have soured sugar.

"Is this substance… Edible?" He asked Riane. The substance in question was a grayish, greenish lump the lady behind the counter was trying to place onto his tray.

Riane peered at it. "I think it's poi." At his confused look, she furthered: "A kind of porridge thingie made from taro."

That did nothing to clear his confusion, but he nodded like he understood anyways. Accepting the poi (and the glare from the lunch lady) he found an empty table with enough chairs for the three of them. Riane and Natasha were slower, with milk in a glass, only it was a dark brown color. Loki only knew it was milk by the way it sloshed against the glass.

As Loki stood up to greet them, as Frigga had taught him, they giggled for some odd reason. "You don't have to stand up, Loki." Natasha said.

"But it's good mannerisms!" He protested. Did they not have this custom in Midgard?

"We know, but it seems much too formal for friends, don't you think?" Riane said, still stifling giggles.

Now he understood. "Oh." Was his simple reply. His chest felt nice and warm. He had never had friends before, excluding Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg, who were friends with Loki only because of Thor.

Smiling at the two girls, he quickly sat down, and plunged his spoon into the 'poi', bravely stuck it into his mouth-

-and then he promptly gagged and choked. It was_ sour_, absolutely disgustingly surprisingly sour, with a lingering bitter taste. Natasha pounded him on the back, and the poi flew out of his mouth.

"I am never ever_ ever_ eating the food here again!" Loki proclaimed fervently, gasping for breath.

Riane offered him a drink from her glass, and since he needed liquid in his system, he accepted. The milk was delicious, something he had never had before, with some sweet sort of smoothness swirled into it. It was like silk on his tongue, and before he knew it he had finished the entire glass.

"What was that?" He asked, handing Riane the empty glass sheepishly.

Her eyes bugged. "You've never had chocolate milk before!" She near-shouted. Natasha seemed to be equally flabbergasted.

Confusedly, he answered: "No, what is chocolate? It must be food only royalty can taste, for it is so divine!"

~JD~

I led him and Natasha to my room, and fumbled under the bed. I had a private stash of chocolate goodies (shh!) and no one knew about it. I was afraid they would take my chocolate. I knew I could trust Loki and Tasha, though. Nothing like a few pranks to bring people together.

Letting out a cry of triumph, I held up a bag of chocolate squares. There was mint chocolate, 99% dark chocolate, Santo Domingo chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate, caramel and chocolate, spiced chocolate, strawberry and chocolate, rum and chocolate, and there was also a thermos in the back of the crate under the bed full of _chocolate caliente_, my favorite drink. I handed Loki a mint chocolate square and poured some of the hot chocolate into a cup I'd scavenged from the kitchens (long story short: it involved Thor, Mjolnir, Loki, avocadoes and Headmaster Fury).

Tentatively, Loki ate the square, and his face lit up with delight. "What _is_ this delicacy? It tastes wonderfully cool in my mouth, and it _melts_!" Next he took a sip of the hot chocolate. If his smile could be measured in watts, the Helicarrier's occupants would have been blinded by now.

"It's hot chocolate," I told him before he could ask.

~JD~

Director Nick Fury was not happy. He had sat in his chair after a long day of visiting new students (Stark had definitely given him a few more gray hairs), when all of a sudden something exploded on top of his head. It took him a few moments to realize that for the first time, he had been pranked. Grrr.

It hadn't helped his mood when he received two reports from both Hill and Coulson about the glitter that now enveloped him. Apparently the two professors had been hoodwinked too. There was mention of several students suffering the same fate, and Fury tried not to shift into his Animagus form, a tiger. The eye-patch stayed on no matter what, so he was too easily recognized.

The other staff members were going to be picked up in China, and there were still about ten more students to pick up: one in India, two from Hawai'i, four from Florida and New York, one from Italy and two more from Africa. A total of six boys and four girls.

From India was Bruce Banner, who had a record of unstable incidents where he turned into a large green humanoid, only much bigger. From New York was Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, who would be here to calm Stark down, and another girl, Serena Scalemore. Scalemore could turn into snakes, and she had the gift of Parseltongue. She was one of the only descendants of Salazar Slytherin. From Florida was a set of twins, Phobos and Deimos Apolloson, and they had the power of fear and panic. Italy had Christopher Walter, a boy who could manipulate wind. Hawai'I had a boy named Cameron Tyler, who could change his appearance at will. Kieran Maxi was a girl from Hawai'i too, and she could turn invisible. Two African siblings, one year apart, had the power to control fire and earth, called Nicole and Adrian, with Nicole being the elder.

All these powerful people, gathered in one place. Fury sincerely hoped none of them would defect to Voldemort's side. Originally he had wanted to invite Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, but he had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry beforehand.

Another boom sounded in the distance. They were reaching India. As they landed, Fury saw a green hand reaching up to bat away the Helicarrier.

_Oh shit. _

~JD~

**A/N: Thank you so much, Hufflepuff Hex, for reviewing this story first and this chapter is dedicated to you! I hope you are satisfied with this chapter, and sorry for the long wait, everyone! **

**AmetheystRose**


	5. Chapter 5

THE JADE DRAGON

An Avengers/Harry Potter Fanfic

By AmetheystRose

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the OC's**.

_**Chapter Five: The Golden Flower**_

I looked out of the window. Apparently, while we were busy eating and pranking, a few more students had come aboard the Helicarrier. Two girls and two boys, from New York and Florida, respectively. There was another redhead named Pepper Potts, and a girl with green hair called Serena Scalemore. The boys were twins, I heard, with identical blond hair, blue eyes and even matching freckles! I think they were called Phoebe and Demy? Or something like that. Odd names to give two boys.

We had been ordered into our rooms a few minutes ago. Director Fury had said something about 'Code Green', whatever that meant. I thought we'd arrived in India, because we weren't over the ocean anymore, but I still failed to see the significance of 'Code Green'. Until I saw the big, green giant trying to swat us out of the sky, of course. That's when 'Code Green' took on a very serious meaning.

The giant was a very vivid green, and it was waving around a telephone pole, and- oh God- it's not wearing anything. I quickly averted my eyes, and then the pole was thrown through my window. I let out a piercing scream as a green hand reached in, grabbed me and terror took over my mind.

~JD~

Loki sat on his bed, very bored, and then from next to him he heard a scream, one that he would recognize anywhere. "Riane!" He yelled, trying to open the steel door. It's been locked, though, and he tried _Alohomora_, a more complex unlocking charm, kicking the door- nothing worked.

Panting, he suddenly saw a green behemoth loping away, and it was clutching something in its large fist, a thing that was screaming it's head off.

It could only be Riane.

~JD~

Hulk roared in rage. He remembered, as Tiny Bruce, being in India, when the men in the silly uniforms fired silver lights that stung at Tiny Bruce, and Hulk was free.

A big round flying thing came to him, and annoyed, Hulk batted it away. He froze, and felt a presence on the round thing ('Helicarrier', Tiny Bruce supplied), a calm sort of aura. Grabbing a nearby stick (telephone pole, Tiny Bruce said to him) and threw it in the direction of the calm aura, and when the way was clear, yanked the presence out of the round thing, trying to save it from the corruption Hulk felt on the flying thing.

The aura was still a bit calm, but Hulk felt the fear coming off it in waves, but it didn't matter, because Hulk and Tiny Bruce would show it that they were good, that it was safe.

Running to a cave that Hulk knew was sheltered and big enough for him and the aura, he slowed, looking back occasionally to see if the silly men were following. As they reached the cave, Hulk set the aura down gently and watched it.

The presence had a slim frame, with dark skin and dark hair that shone with different colors, and was wearing a black jumpsuit with an odd crest on it, Hulk and Tiny Bruce observed. Her features were pretty, not too soft but not pointed. Hulk felt calmer, and as he reached out a hand, the aura flinched back.

"Hulk not hurt Tiny Ocean." Hulk rumbled. The aura jumped a little.

"Ocean?" She (Tiny Bruce said it was a girl) asked.

Hulk nodded. "Ocean calm, girl calm too. Tiny Ocean." He tried to explain. The girl seemed to understand him.

Sitting down, Tiny Ocean asked: "Why am I here? To calm you?" Hulk nodded, sitting down as well. Tiny Ocean seemed to think about it. "How would you like to hear a song?" She asked finally.

Hulk grinned. "Hulk and Tiny Bruce like songs." Tiny Ocean seemed a little puzzled, but started rocking from side to side, thinking of a song.

"_It's four in the morning, the end of December, I'm writing you now, to see if you're better._

_ New York is cold, but I like where I'm living, there's music on Clinton Street all through the evening._

_ I heard that your building your little house deep in the desert, you're living for nothing now, hope you're keeping some kind of record,_

_ Yes, and Jane came by with a lock of your hair, she said that you gave it to her on the night that you planned to go clear. Did you ever go clear?"_

The girl sang the song, and Hulk felt his eyes go moist at the sad tune.

"_What can I tell you, my brother, my killer, what could I possibly say? Hey I guess that I miss you, I guess that I forgive you, I'm glad you stood in my way…"_

A green tear dropped from Hulk's gamma-green eyes, and he rocked back and forth, entranced in the song. The song reminded him of his father and mother, and a feeling of loss welled up within him. And where the green tear dropped, and beautiful golden flower sprang up, as radiant as the sun.

~JD~

Director Nick Fury was searching the screen in front of him with his eye, trying desperately to find Riane Santoro, the girl who had been taken by the Hulk. "I want every instrument we have on finding and tracking on her, and don't dare report back until you've found her!" He barked at the many agents at his disposal through the earpiece. Normally the Muggle way was frowned upon, but in India, for some odd reason, magic didn't seem to work well.

It was imperative that they find the girl. Riane was much more valuable than anyone knew, because Fury had been trusted with the secret of her heritage, he was tasked with the burden of training her. If her father and mother knew…

His throat clenched. Riane Santoro did not know. But if the whispers were true, then the plan that her parents had constructed could very well fall apart, and Riane would know about it, about the importance of the _Verde Draconis, _and why her wand was not yet determined.

Devra Santoro had told him that the wand didn't choose Riane; in fact, Devra had tried all the wands in her shop, and the closest match was the wand Riane held now: firewood, with a mermaid's tear, unyielding. Firewood was supposed to be naturally opposed to the mermaid's tear, but it seemed to work out quite well…

~JD~

Loki banged on the door, stared at the security cameras, threw a fit, pretended to have a seizure, accidentally did bodily harm to himself and the bed, and still no one came to his 'aid'.

His magic was lashing out, now, desperately trying to reach Riane, or anything that could help him get to her. It was annoyingly obvious that the walls and door was meant to withstand strong magic and physical beatings, but what about the ceiling!

Loki stood on the chair, wishing he was taller, because even on tippy toes on the chair, he was still a hair's width away from the air vents on top. The handle was maddeningly out of reach, and so Loki thought and tried to rethink. What else could he do to boost himself up, reach the air vents and help Riane?

~JD~

Hulk was sleepy. It was almost sunset, and Tiny Ocean was still singing. This time it was a different song, more light-hearted than the sad ones she had sung before.

"_Last time, I thought we had this talk, boy you were getting ready to leave…"_

This song was nice, but under the lightness he could detect the sadness in her tone. Earlier, she had lost her voice a little, and Tiny Bruce in his head said that she needed water, or she was going to be dehyrated or some stuff of the like. Hulk had found water and pounded a large boulder until it could hold the water, and had carried it back to the cave.

The boulder still had water in it, and suddenly Hulk found himself blinking away another tear. He wasn't quick enough to stop it from falling, and the tear fell into the boulder. Tiny Ocean and Hulk both froze, staring at the boulder.

In place of the green tear was now a radiant golden flower, like the one on the floor of the cave. Hulk hadn't seen anything that beautiful before. Soon, he decided to let Tiny Bruce see this, and let him have the reins.

~JD~

The flower was beautiful. I hadn't realized it, but the flower that had somehow appeared was identical to the one in the makeshift bowl, so that meant Hulk must have made that one too. It was proof that Hulk was good in his heart.

"Um, hi." A voice said, and I raised my head, shocked to see that instead of Hulk, there was a boy about my age standing there, looking very confused. I quickly looked away, and then he seemed to realize he was not dressed. "I'll just… try and… erm… make something to cover up." The boy said, and, still blushing, I nodded.

A few moments later, the boy made a large blanket of moss, grass and whatever he could scrape up. "I'm Bruce Banner," he told me shyly.

"Are you also Hulk?" I asked curiously. Bruce nodded. "Hulk mentioned you," I recalled. "He calls you Tiny Bruce."

Grinning, he said: "I've heard. He calls you Tiny Ocean, because you're calm like the ocean."

I smiled. "Really, I thought I was rather temperamental. It's not very comforting, though, being called 'tiny'. Say, do you know what this flower is going to do?"

Bruce shook his head, saying: "I don't know, but maybe we should save it for later, so we can use the labs and check. It could be gamma-ridden for all we know."

A moment passed, and Bruce asked: "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get here? I don't really remember what happened when the Hulk took over."

I told him that Hulk carried me here, and wanted me to sing for him. "So… Hulk didn't hurt you?" Bruce questioned me, confused.

"No, he was really nice, and he even got me a boulder full of water." I replied.

Relieved, Bruce stood up. "We should probably find the Helicarrier now, it's almost dark and I'm sure people are looking for us."

Nodding, I gathered up the two flowers, careful with the roots, and took another drink of the water before setting out to find them.

On the way there, Bruce told me that the Hulk only came out when he was extremely angry, or in large amounts of pain. He said he became like this when a gamma radiation experiment he father had conducted went wrong, and Bruce was the only survivor, miraculously.

A while later, we heard a helicopter above us, and suddenly I was swept in a large embrace by a glitter clad Maria Hill. "Oh my god! Are you hurt? Both of you, to the med room, now!" Hill said, fussing over us like a mother duck.

"We're alright, Professor, just a bit hungry." I told her, wondering why she was so frantic. Bruce nodded in assent.

"Are you sure?" Hill demanded, giving both of us stern looks, making me feel like I was four years old and I was stealing a cookie. We both nodded meekly, like the obedient bobble heads we were.

After a few more worried remarks, by both Hill and Coulson, I went to the cafeteria with Bruce in tow, and I quietly murmured a spell, making the glitter fall off of the professors sans Fury. I hadn't seen what Fury looked like with the glitter and hell if I was going to pass that opportunity up.

As we entered the cafeteria, I noticed Tasha and Loki at one table, with Scalemore and the twins, and the other 'Avengers' were at another table, quietly discussing something. Loki's head shot up, and his face lit up upon seeing me. Nudging Tasha, the two of them embraced me tightly. "Ow… Dudes, I… Need… Air…" I choked out. Releasing me, Loki exclaimed: "Where were you? We were worried to death!"

Bruce cleared his throat. We all turned to him. "Guys, this is Bruce Banner, half human, half genius!" I said dramatically. Bruce turned red at the compliment. "Do you want to sit with us?" I offered, and he nodded eagerly. Loki was wearing a scowl though, for some obscure reason.

The twins and Scalemore stood up as we approached the table. "Hi," I greeted them. "I'm Riane Santoro, the half Spanish, half Chinese hydrokinetic."

Scalemore said: "I'm Serena Scalemore, last descendant of Salazar Slytherin, the British snakeshifter."

One of the twins smirked at me. "Phobos-"

"-And Deimos-"

"-Apollosons with the power of fear-"

"-And panic, and of course-"

"-Absolutely amazing awe-inspiring charmingness!" The two chorused together, giving me identical grins. I smirked.

"Bruce Banner, science expert, the Jolly Green Giant." Bruce said quietly. The three gave him easy smiles, and I could tell he was relieved.

Sitting down, I grinned and said: "At midnight, make sure none of you are near the people with pink glitter on them." The newer three students looked puzzled but agreed nonetheless. We finished our dinner and I glanced over at the 'Avengers' table. The new redhead, Pepper Potts, was there too, next to Stark. I had to suppress a grin. Steve was missing, and Thor looked oddly glum, and I wondered yet again what Loki had done. Stark seemed to be arguing or complaining to Potts, and Barton was there, fixing the back of Loki's head with a vicious scowl.

After all of us had gone to our separate rooms, I asked Bruce: "Did you have a chance to get a closer look at the flowers?"

Shaking his head, Bruce told me that he would go to the labs as soon as he could tomorrow, and I requested permission to go with him.

Saying goodnight, I walked into my room and almost screamed before a hand clamped itself over my mouth.

~JD~

Tasha was turning in her bed. The place was too quiet, so she used her acrobatic skills to climb into the air vents, and she created a replica of herself, seeming like she was asleep. Making her way to Riane's air vent, she peeked in and her mouth dropped open in shock.

Two grown men were forcibly holding Riane down, while another was binding her to a chair. The security camera lay in a broken heap on the floor, and the door was locked. They didn't seem to notice the air vent, but Natasha knew that she could not make a sound, not even breathe wrongly.

Another man stepped out of the shadows, and Natasha was shocked to see that his skin was blue, and his eyes were blood red, gleaming with malice. "Where is the Jade Dragon?" He asked Riane in a gravelly voice.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me, Mr. Smurf?" Tasha mentally winced. Not a good thing to say, apparently, because 'Mr. Smurf' backhanded her across the face. Riane glared up at him.

"If you do not mind me asking (she let out a huff), where is the Jade Dragon and the Tulip Fairy?" He growled out. Riane face contorted into a mix between a grimace and a smirk.

"Dude, the _Tulip Fairy_? Are you (Tasha winced at her choice of words) kidding me? That is some _beeping _fairy tale character? Are you mad?"

In the air vents, though, Natasha was fingering her necklace. The Tulip Fairy? Could her aunty have actually known? Could Anastasia Romanov actually have known that the people who had killed her would be after the necklace?

"_Mierda_! What the _maldito infierno_ is wrong with you twats! I don't have a necklace on me, duh! And how would I hide a Jade _maldito_ Dragon?"

The blue guy was getting impatient, Tasha could see, from the way his eye twitched and his hand moved a little. "You are useless except as an ornament." Ice grew from his hands, and he plunged them into Riane's body.

Natasha choked back a scream that threatened to escape. The ice crept onto Riane, until she was covered in the ice from head to toe. Then, suddenly, Riane _moved_. Her hair was completely white, her eyes were a scary kind of blue, and her skin was like snow. She moved like she wasn't encased in ice- in fact, her gait was much more graceful than before. "How dare you!" Riane's eyes flashed with anger, and ice grew from her hands too, and her arms and chest were suddenly covered with spiky icicles. "Want a hug?" She mocked, opening her arms like she would accept an embrace.

The blue man backed away, and snarled: "This is not over." Then he and his cronies Disapparated and Riane slumped to the floor, unconscious.

**A/N: Hi again! Next chapter will be Hawai'i. Thanks to kali yugah for favoriting! **

**By the way, in case anyone was wondering, here are the Russian translations:**

Temnota Soyuznik: Ally of Darkness

Rebenok: Child

pozhar volosy: Fire hair

Palochka Magazin: Wand Shop

Da: Yes

bely ublyudok: White Bastard

ryvok: jerk

suka: bitch

spetsial: special

nyet: no

Mat Rossiya: Mother Russia

**For Spanish translations:**

**Mierda: Shit**

**Maldito Infierno: F****** Hell**

**AmetheystRose**

P.S: Kudos to anyone who can tell me the names of the songs!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone who followed/favorite this story! I'm sorry to say that due to a severe lack of inspiration for this story, I will be cutting it off. However, Riane's story does not end here. The next story with her in it will be called **_**The Quadwizard Tournament, **_**and as soon as I finish writing the first chapter I shall post a notice on this story.**

** Thank you for reading this!**

** AmetheystRose**


End file.
